Inuyasha Gone in Heat
by Kuronohime
Summary: Will sweet insanity drive their love to the brink of destruction? Can the cause of madness also be the cure for it?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha gone in heat

by_KuroNoHime_

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I'd be hanging around Rumiko's studio, spanking her to draw smutty ecchi scenes that would contain Sesshy naked. A lot of Sesshy, completely nude. Bare, unclothed, stripped, undressed, exposed, uncovered… coma drool Yeah, me no owns, nothing. Nada. I make absolutely no profit with this piece of fanfiction.

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Tahakashi**

Glossary:

**Inu** - Dog  
**Inutachi** - "Dog gang" or just as stupidly "The fellowship of Inuyasha"  
**Shikon** - Sacred jewel  
**Hanyoo** - Half demon, Finnish translitering. American version would be "_hanyou_"  
**Goshinboku** - Sacred tree  
**Yookai** - Demon, Finnish translitering, also "_youkai_"  
**Taiyookai** - Great demon or Am. "_taiyoukai_"  
**Hakama** - Traditional Japanese pants  
**Miko** - Priestess  
**Kun** - Japanese suffix, used while referring to young boys, can also be applied to girls who have masculine traits or who are tomboyish. Female equivalent would be "_chan_". The reason Kagome doesn't add "kun" after Inuyasha's name is, because when people reach a certain level of intimacy, they are privileged to call each other just by their name. Lack of suffix is usually a sign of intimacy, but when used by stranger, can be very offending.

* * *

She didn't like it. He had been avoiding her for a whole week now - evading her eyes, never staying in her company for any longer period of time than absolutely needed and simply refusing to touch her in any way. Even when they travelled, he wouldn't pick her up to his back anymore, but instead, scoffed that she was well capable of riding her bike-thingy since she insisted on dragging the damned thing along. In addition to his bizarre behaviour towards Kagome, Inuyasha was also crankier than usual towards everyone. He was constantly snapping over the smallest things and over-all more inconsiderate to Miroku and Sango as well. (Shippo was the only [unfortunate to receive the same kind of treatment as always.) 

Kagome was utterly bewildered by this sudden change in his manners, which weren't that great in to begin with, and had tried to confront him about the matter, but failed at every attempt. He had made sure that they were never left alone long enough for her to deal with the moody dogboy. Inuyasha kept a lot to himself and gradually more often insisted on going on patrols on his own. He would leave for hours and finally when he _was_ present, it still seemed like he wasn't there. Kagome sighed.

* * *

Currently the Inutachi had just returned from their newest shikon shard hunt and the worn-out travellers had all scattered to their own ways. Miroku and Sango had retrieved to rest where as the ever energetic Shippo had sprung off to play with the children of Kaede's village. 

Kagome wanted nothing more than a long and bubbly bath at home, but she had decided to stay and prepare some dinner for the gang from the fish Shippo had caught earlier. It was the least she could do for her weary companions. Besides, it was way too cold to be bathing in the river - even for her! '_Smoked fish would be nice. But for that I need to prepare them outside. I wonder where I left the grating I brought from my time? Hmm, I hope Inuyasha has done the firewood. Where is he, anyway?_' She walked into Kaede's hut musing about the missing hanyoo.

* * *

Meanwhile at Goshinboku… 

Were Inuyasha was perching on his very favourite tree.

Yup, it was spring alright. Spring along with the cooling breezes and streams that broke through the hard ice and finally ran free. The last of snow melted into the earth leaving behind cold dew ponds of sparkling water. But despite all the coldness, he was aflame, scorching with passionately consuming flames that continued to eat him in his waking hours as well as in his sleep. He wound up waking at nights in cold sweat while shivering from suffocating anxiety. He was in heat.

Most of the time Inuyasha was thankful of his demon heritage that provided him with extraordinaire traits in strength, speed, reflexes, among several other advantages, but when the spring came - he cursed his blood and the ancient bonds it held within. Up until this particular spring, he had been well capable of coping through the time of mating, it being nothing more than an unavoidable nuisance that lasted its time until it faded away. Sadly, this was not the case with this specific spring.

Now he was nothing more than a sad excuse of a demon that was supposed to be the son of a great taiyookai. No, a drooling lorg was more like it. All the hours of his days were filled with lascivious, and rather vivid, fantasies about one certain human girl. The nights he feared for all his dreams had become nightmares. Her alluring, naked form plagued his mind brining him comfort and promising relief until all of it was taken from him in the brink of his release. Night after night she came to him, looking so beautiful and innocent. She stripped from her clothing, teasingly slow, piece by piece. Then she touched herself in such erotic ways that it make him harden to a point of pain. He'd beg and beg her to stop the pain, and after degrading amount of grovelling, she'd come to him. Let him sink into her, ravish her, drink her essence and forget everything else. Just when he was about to have his salvation, he'd wake alone into the darkness. In unbearable state of yearn and only his hand to bring him alleviation.

It was utterly pathetic; to be attracted to that gawky weakling who did nothing else than dragged along complaining about the lousy weather, hunger, lack of sleep, his "supposedly" lacking manners and whatnot.

Well, still occasionally, even though never admitting it, he **did** enjoy watching her shapely long legs and bouncing soft breasts while she moved around. Not to mention how it excited him to catch glimpses of her exotic undergarments which, on time to time, were revealed to his lustful gaze due to the compromising shortness of her skimpy skirt. Her radiating dark chocolate eyes, rose-coloured full lips… He dug his sharp nails through the fabric of his hakama into the flesh of his thighs trying desperately to subdue the raging ache in his loins. He didn't bear to even look at her anymore since he was afraid what the sight might do for his sanity.

In desperation, he had tried to keep his distance from her bearing the knowledge of how much it hurt her. But if he was to let his guard down, he'd hurt her even a greater deal. It seemed that no matter what he did, he always ended up doing something that only brought displease to the miko. Regardless of her sometimes annoying qualities, he cared for her, after all. So much, in fact, that every so often his emotions clouded his reason making him act stupid against his better judgement. And today was not going to be any different.

* * *

Kagome was blissfully ignorant of the innermost turmoil that her dog demon companion was going through and simply continued the day like it was any other. Her mundane tasks came to halt, however, when a fast twirl of wind emerged from the direction of the woods. Not too many seconds later, a tall and dark demon with azure blue eyes approached her with a bundle of wild flowers in his hands. "Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed and ran to greet her demon friend. 

A radiating smile lit Kouga's handsome features as he handed out the beautiful bouquet of flourishing big flowers to the girl. "Beautiful flowers to a beautiful lady." He sweet talked to her charmingly. Kagome saw through his act, but was still pleased about the attention. At least some males still appreciated her existence. She laughed nonchalantly thanking him for the flowers and for the compliment. "So, Kouga-kun, what brings you here?"

"Does a man have to have a reason to see the woman he loves?" He inquired mischievously.

Kagome smirked at his all-too-obvious attempts to suck up to her and the two continued in their game of exchanging compliments. They were chatting casually until a ragged voice broke through the careless conversation.

"What are you doing here, you mangy wolf?"

Kouga turned on his heels to face the source of the voice. The sight that greeted him was even more unpleasant than usual. Inuyasha was standing far away from them, but Kouga could still clearly see how his skin was pale and sweaty. Beads of liquid glistened on his temples making it look like he was suffering from a high fever. Dark rings under his unfocused eyes suggested that he hadn't slept for days and the entity was crowned with poorly maintained dirty clothing and hair.

Likewise Kouga, Inuyasha had also done some observation of his own. He noticed the flowers in Kagome's hands and the insufferable close proximity of Kouga's body to hers. The wolf demon was being familiar with her, perhaps more so than usual. His smooth body language suggested that this was not maybe just a random social call. Probably the mating season had also gotten to him and now he was here to seduce Kagome. That fucking piece of shit with that smug face of his wanted to lure her away from him to his dirty nest where he'd…

"What's up with that sad appearance? Anyway, my business here is with lady Kagome, not you, dog-breath." Kouga snorted arrogantly and turned his back at the hanyoo, emphasizing the mockery with his impudent gestures. Normally Inuyasha would have thrown back some insults of his own until losing his temper and trying to lunge at the other man, then Kagome would have sighed and said the magic word to cool the hanyoo down. However, this was not the case today.

Instead, with his true demonic speed, Inuyasha overcame the distance between Kouga and him, grabbed Kouga by the back of his furry armor and threw the surprised yookai several feet away from Kagome. As Kouga stood up from the ground, he had so suddenly plunged at, Inuyasha turned back to face him and growled in a very cautionary tone: "Fuck off if you know what's good for you."

Kagome gasped in surprise of Inuyasha's stunt as well as in concern for Kouga's welfare. The next retort by the wolf made her feel even more worried about how things would end up.

"Whoa, such strong words coming out of such weak mind, fleabag!" Kouga laughed and dusted off his furred paddings. Kagome could see from behind how Inuyasha's pose tensed up and his claws grew in length. She mustered up energy to call out the word, but for some reason… The very first time she was afraid of Inuyasha. Afraid of what he would do if she demeaned his authority like that this time. She squeezed the flowers in her hands like a child would have squeezed a night blanket. "Inuyasha…" She whispered, _'… don't'_

But there was nothing that Inuyasha wanted as much than to wipe the sneer of the wolf's smug face.

He had gone beyond the point of restrain and ran to Kouga to take a single swing at him. One that had just a little bit too much force behind it than necessary. Usually when the two fought, Inuyasha held back no matter how pissed off he appeared. Because he knew that in an actual life to death fight, Kouga stood no chance against him. Out of respect to the man that cared for Kagome and was truly a decent yookai, Inuyasha had never seriously tried to do him harm. Now he heard a sickening sound of bones breaking when his fist sank into the wolf demon's jaws.

Kouga made a gurgling noise in attempt to cough the blood out of his throat. His jaw was displaced, fractured in three different places, four of his teeth were broken and the force of his lower jaw colliding with his upper one had resulted in his fangs puncturing through his lower lip. He fell down on the ground into a blood spitting lump that whined in pain.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter with you!" Kagome yelled out and ran to help the man that had curled up from pain. She knew all too well Inuyasha's possessive and jealous nature, but this was too out of character even for him. She tentatively reached her hand over Kouga's deformed features and tried to suppress a gag upon seeing the damage Inuyasha's single punch had inflicted.

Before she had time to inspect his wound thoroughly, a strong hand grasped her arm and yanked her up from the kneeling position. Kagome turned her eyes at Inuyasha who held her still while looking at the wounded yookai. "Don't worry about him, _real_ yookais heal themselves." And before Kagome had anything else to say about the matter, he drag her away, leaving Kouga alone on the ground.

* * *

She struggled in his hold all the way to the well where he dragged her by her arm - never casting a one glance at her. She tried to tear herself free from his iron grip, but when all her attempts obviously proved out to be futile, she stopped fighting back. Instead she tried to reach him by talking some sense into him, unfortunately it didn't seem to do anything either. She pleaded, cried, begged and snarled, but Inuyasha reacted in no manner. Almost like he wasn't even aware that she was talking to him. 

He remained quiet until they reached the well where he at last let go of her and simply told her to get back to her own time. Needless to say, Kagome was not only outright confused, she was pissed, afraid and well, mostly pissed. "What the hell has gone into you?! You're acting crazy! Why won't you talk to me?" Kagome fumed, trying to force him into eye contact with her, but when ever Kagome turned her face to his, he turned away.

He couldn't face her, because he was afraid. Afraid of the sadness on her delicate features, sadness of his doing. He was also afraid that if he looked into her eyes, he'd lose himself and do something that they'd both regret. In the long run, things would be easier this way.

He spat on the ground and raised his voice sounding very annoyed. "Just go away! I don't need a prissy little ditsies here messing everything up. I'm sick of your complaints and constant nagging. I can't concentrate jack shit while you are here getting your ass in trouble every time I turn my back. Only thing you seem to be good at is fucking flirting with mangy wolfs, and that makes me sick to my stomach!"

"Now get lost!"

The echo of the shout rang in the air and Kagome went quiet. '_He doesn't even bother to look at me while saying those things._' She thought bitterly while fighting back the storm of emotions roiling inside her that threatened to erupt. '_Fine._'

She turned her back at him and jumped down the well. For a glimpse of an eye the black mass of wildly waving hair looked like a dark curtain of velvet before disappearing to the abyss. Then the last breath of wind died and she was gone.

"Finally." The drained hanyoo sighed in contemplation while sinking to his knees in front of the well. He could once again regain the hold of his thoughts - no more would that damned woman tease him with her irresistible fragrance, smooth long legs that continued forever, rounded rear that swayed ah-so-deliciously while she walked, slender waist that curved perfectly over her hips, ample pale breasts that just begged him to grab them with every slight bounce they ma… Inuyasha swallowed painfully. He got up from the ground that ran to the nearest bushes seeking for some - clarity of mind.

* * *

_Yeah, a heat fic – done million times and nothing new this time around either, but sometimes spaghetti with meatballs is just spaghetti with meatballs and it's still good (or not if you don't like spaghetti or meatballs)._

_Umm yeah.. I still have like n+ other unfinished fics and I just started ANOTHER one that's unfinished.. (Plus I'm writing a new one which is currently unfinished.) That's why I should just stick with one-shots; I get distracted way too easily in longer stories. But rest assured, continuation is cumming! This fic will have at least three chapters, first chap contains no erotic material, just mild splatter, second one has a lime in it and the third has most of the fun. Basically this fic has it all - sex, violence, coarse language and bad grammar. :P So, stick around. It gets better and better._

_Okay, the advertisement bit is over now. And I suppose not too many readers bother to read the author comments at the end of the fic? Well, I'll rabbit anywho. I just realized while proofreading (yeah, I actually do that!) that this is way too short. I get the feeling that things are too rushed, but unfortunately, as long as I'm not getting paid to write these things (a notion to all lawyers, btw, which I'm not) I don't have the time and resources to put my full effort into these. This would work probably much better if I stretched it into 50 pages instead of 5, but as I said, money is a great motivator._

_This is also probably the most angsty fic I've written, or what I'll ever write. I dunno why, I like to write super angsty poems, but usually I do not like reading angsty stories. They just frustrate me (that's why I'm writing an erotic parody alongside this fic to get some lighter contrast). But I have to admit that sometimes a right amount of angst makes the good bits just that much sweeter. Mmm.._

_The second chapter of this story is ready on the smutty part. That's actually the first thing I write when I start making a new story. Shameless? Perhaps, but fun, too. This one gotta be a hot story since even my computer EXPLODED (no, not kidding) while I wrote this. My hard-disc was partially recovered and thus this story was saved, in case you were wondering._

_I'll see ya all in the next chap! (Okay, there was little advertising in the end, too..)_


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha gone in heat, Chapter 2  
by_KuroNoHime_

(And why is the title so crappy? Well, some of you might have noticed a certain theme with the names of my Inuyasha fanfics. I don't feel like breaking the idea, even though, yes, this title could be something more enticing like "Desires of the Blood".)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha not. 

**All characters © Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Glossary:

**Goshinboku** - Sacred tree  
**Hanyoo**- Finnish translitering of the word "_hanyou_", meaning half demon  
**Shikon** - Sacred jewel  
**Seifuku** - (School) uniform  
**Kami** - God  
**Miko** - Priestess  
**Haori**- Traditional kimono jacket  
**Seng****oku Jidai** - Era of ancient Japan, known for its many wars

* * *

Previously: 

'_Fine._'

She turned her back at him and jumped down the well. For a glimpse of an eye the black mass of wildly waving hair looked like a dark curtain of velvet before disappearing to the abyss. Then the last breath of wind died and she was gone.

* * *

Two days later… 

Since she left, Inuyasha had stopped sleeping entirely. Actually he had ceased doing anything all together. Most of his time he either spent slouching from the branches of Goshinboku or sneaking off to the well at nights when he thought nobody was looking. There he'd sit on the ledge of the well and sigh longingly while sniffling the air. Even Shippo was unable to cause a reaction in Inuyasha no matter how much he bugged him, and that was truly alarming.

Miroku and Sango had tried to find out the reason of Kagome's and Inuyasha's most recent fight which seemed to be the explanation for the hanyoo's peculiar behaviour. However, at every attempt Inuyasha had brushed them off when they approached the issue. Either simply ignoring them or grumbling that he had better things to do than to dwell on stupid human girls. Which, of course, couldn't have been further from the truth.

It went without saying that the only way to salvage Inuyasha from his mental inferno was to get him work things out with the cause of his distress - Kagome. But his stubborn nature hampered most common ways of reconciliation. Gladly, Sango was a woman of resourcefulness and knew just what kind of carrot would lure the depressed hanyoo out of his pit hole.

"Inuyasha?"

Sango found the dog demon exactly where she had hoped. Sitting beside the old magic well, looking miserable as usual. As getting closer to him, she coughed her throat clear to indicate her presence. Well, demons did have super sensitive senses to spot company from miles away, but with Inuyasha's current shape, one never knew if he was even noticing his surroundings anymore.

His ears twitched and Sango new that he was paying attention. She put on a serious face and began telling him about an alleged rumor about a powerful demon who circled in the northern areas and supposedly possessed several Shikon shards. Naturally every word of it was complete rubbish, made up by her along with the helpful assistance of Miroku and Shippo, but it was guarantee to work. Sango smirked smugly - every time.

After stating her business, she stretched her arms and headed back to the village. Better not try to push him too much, because when Inuyasha noticed that someone was trying to manipulate him into doing something, he, out of principle, refused to do it. It was best to just leave him on his own to ponder over his possibilities.

* * *

Ah, the anguish. His emotions were tearing him apart, piece by piece, a fraction of his sanity at a time. A part of him wanted nothing more than to just see her. Make her forgive and smile to him again. The other part knew that it wouldn't be enough, and when it wasn't enough, he'd be unable to resist and would do something horrible. Something so profoundly wrong that he'd never forgive himself. Any man who stooped that low, in his opinion, was not worthy of being called a man. Only savage animals, beasts, could do such things to women. Especially to the ones they loved. 

Clawed hands clutched to the edges of the wooden well. He might have been a demon, but not a beast. And if anyone was to lay their finger on Kagome, he'd… An image of Kouga in a pool of blood flashed in his mind. Their fate would certainly be much grimmer.

But he wasn't a crude savage who robbed poor villagers, taking their women by force and killing everyone else. Nor was he a wimpy wolf slobbering all over women who **obviously** were not interested in him. Deciding that his strength of mind was greater than his bodily cravings, he set up his mind. He would go and say what he had to say and leave. No matter how tempting she was, he wasn't that pathetic to let the cravings get the better of him. With that firm resolution, he too vanished into the dark twirl of time that had the magical ability to carry its travellers through centuries.

* * *

Cautiously, the hanyoo climbed into her bedroom from the open window only to discover that the room was empty. Suddenly it felt like a small eternity since he had last stood in that room. Her sweet scent cohered heavily with the air, invading his sensitive sense of smell. All things in the room reminded him of her. Her seifuku that neatly hung on a hanger on the door of her closet, pink flower patterned blanket, and that stupid alarm clock on her nightstand next to her bed. A longing smile crept to his face without his awareness. An eternity, indeed. He backed against the wall by the window to lean against it with both of his arms. For a moment he had forgotten about the raging fire eating him inside out, but now it seemed to have returned tenfold. He groaned silently and hung his head down trying desperately to bear the ache. 

So lost in his mind that he didn't even register how Kagome had entered the room clad only in a magenta towel which clung wetly to her curves. A soft voice behind his back brought him back to earth and he turned around. His eyes widened when he saw her - in her current state of dress standing on the opposite side of the small room. His eyes greedily drank every sight of her voluptuous body, finally being able to see something he had denied himself the privilege of for an agonizingly long time. For a moment the air stood still.

Kagome hadn't, by all means, forgotten the fight they had had or the hurtful things said, but Inuyasha's exhausted form made her swallow down the acid words that wanted to launch themselves at the hanyoo. She had seen him in bad condition before, but now, rather than suffering from external wounds, he seemed to be agonizing over something more profound. Obviously he had lost some weight, and kami only knew when was the last time he had bathed. But despite his shabby looks, his eyes held such sternness and seriousness which left her in an awe of his transformation. For the first time, it truly felt that the man in front of her was, indeed, a man, not just a stubborn and moody teenager. She shivered. From the light breeze blowing from the open window, she wanted to convince herself.

"I-Inuyasha? Why did you come here? Has something happened?"

The eyes that had been devouring her body, bounced back to look straight back at her. It felt odd, to have him look at her with that kind of incredible intensity after so long of not being able to make the slightest contact. All of a sudden she felt very conscious about her lack of clothing. Blushing timidly, she averted her eyes to the floor and gripped tightly the edges of the towel which barely covered her intimate places. Nervously brushing some of the curled, wet hair behind her ear she hoped to have put on her bathrobe when a loud crash startled her.

Inuyasha had felt his vision blur briefly before falling against Kagome's writing desk. His knees simply gave out and like watching a slow motion film; his upper body approached the desk until finally colliding with it. Unable to react, he just slumped to the floor after the hit. Then came the darkness.

* * *

Besides the throbbing pain in his chest and in the back of his head, the next thing his groggy mind registered was a pair of cool hand on his cheeks and forehead tapping him lightly. He heard a soft murmur that called out a word he knew he recognized, but couldn't remember. Slowly his eyelids began to flicker and lights and colours started to stream back to his mind. Hazily he began to shape different things around him. Like a pair of pale breasts that hung in front of his face. 

Kagome was bending over Inuyasha, tapping his cheeks softly and calling out his name. She was sitting on her knees next to his body which lay on the floor like a heavy sack of potatoes. In her anxiety, she had failed to notice how the towel had loosened and slid lower, exposing a provoking amount of her chest to the man who was lying below her. With the sight, the burning finally grew intolerable, especially when the ease was just a little reach away.

In one smooth flash, the hanyoo had revived and ripped the towel from around her. He violently pushed her naked form down to the bed next to them. Kagome didn't have the time to even "eep" before her words were hushed by a flood of fiery kisses from the remarkably aroused man on top of her. Touching her felt something as natural as breathing, and just as crucial. Her kisses were like reviving water on the lips of a man who was dying out of thirst.

Inuyasha's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out an unconscious moan when his hardness found its way between her legs. Until then, the miko had been completely frozen, but the demanding pokes in her lower regions snapped her back to reality. She began pushing against his hard chest and wiggling under him in attempt to get him off. But it was like trying to push a mountain off of her, and if anything, her movements just created friction to excite him further. "God, I want to fuck you so badly." He groaned into her ear while softly nibbling it with his sharp fangs.

Kagome couldn't help the hot flush going through her or the sense of womanly pride upon hearing his throaty statement. She was appealing, desirable and enticing to him. She. How many times had she dreamed of this kind of situation while timidly touching her virgin body at night? But yet, the significance of the reality at hand was too much, too soon. She wasn't ready. Firstly they needed to sort out a lot of things. Most importantly, she needed to know his true feelings. Did this mean that he...? Had he chosen her? Secondly, she wasn't on the pill. And she seriously doubted that Inuyasha pranced around with a condom in his back pocket.

"No, Inuyasha, we can't... Not like this." Kagome pleaded him, but Inuyasha couldn't hear the words from her lips - only the words of her body, which currently entwined itself with his, reached his mind. At last, in the span of time he had lost track of, he was free of his curse. The fires that gnawed his every member were quenched. He knew what it meant, but for now, he wasn't ready to think about the consequences.

Her legs wrapped themselves around his hips pulling him in more tightly to her soft embrace. Encouraged by the girl's unconscious respond, Inuyasha pressed his pelvis close to hers while they both rocked rhythmically forth and back mimicking the act of love. Her hands rested on the sides of his torso and clawed the textile of his crimson haori seemingly eager to remove the unnecessary clothing. "You say you can't, but your body tells a whole different story." Inuyasha growled and pushed his hardness ruthlessly forward making Kagome moan out loudly.

No. No. No. She wasn't this easily going to overlook his previous behaviour. But then again, the hands that keenly massaged her breasts felt delicious. And every pinch on the sensitive nipples went straight to her clitoris. He was rough in his caress, but also incredibly ardent and… loving. He kept whispering sweet nothings to her while suckling her skin, not perhaps entirely aware of his own confessions. She gave in and kissed him returning his passion with every bit of overwhelming ardour.

They rolled on the bed, intertwining with each other, in a pool of liquid black and silver.

'_Heaven, what are you doing to me…_'

* * *

A knock was heard and a soft voice spoke tenderly through the door. "Kagome, dear, are you alright? Open the door, please; I heard some noises from upstairs." She paused. Usually all the havoc in their house was caused by a certain half demon who possessed a poorly short temper. "Is Inuyasha there with you?" 

She heard heated mumble from inside the room before her daughter yelled back: "No, mom. Everything's fine." Well, mrs. Higurashi had also once been young, so she gathered that her daughter was probably doing something with the hanyoo that she didn't want to get caught doing. At least not by her mother. Most likely Kagome was just now hushing Inuyasha to be quiet and to climb out of the window of her room. Then she maybe kissed her boyfriend goodbye and whispered to his ear how she'd sneak out to meet him again later that day. In her mind, mrs. Higurashi smiled affectionately.

Then the door to Kagome's room opened and her very flushed daughter, in a hastily wrapped towel, greeted her with a nervous smile. Sure enough, the window was left open and her bed looked like it had been wrestled on judging by the tangled bedspread. "Dear, you are all red, are you coming down with a fever?" She teased.

Kagome shook her head and muttered that she must have been in the shower for too long. "Fine then. Just came to tell you that dinner's ready. Dress up and come downstairs."

* * *

At Sengoku Jidai, a very sharp-eyed spectator might have seen from the direction of the well a flash of silver and crimson running for the bushes to relieve some build-up tension…

* * *

AN: Graah! I tried to make it angsty.. failed The comedienne in me just won't budge. cries 

Soundtrack for the chapter (in other words: what I listened while writing)

_Sarah McLachlan & Delirium_ - Silence  
_Sarah McLachlan_ - Posession  
_Sarah McLachlan_ - I Will Remember You  
_Sarah McLachlan_ - Angel  
_Sarah Brightman_ - Deliver Me  
_Heather Small_ - Proud  
_Goo Goo Dolls_ - Iris

If you know some pop ballads or melodic new age music of the same sort, I'll happily take recommendations!

I do find music very inspiring, but actually I'm not usually able to focus writing if there's any kind of sounds disturbing my peace. I know some artists like to write/draw/read while listening to music, but I can't. I can't properly concentrate on more than one thing at a time. If I'm doing something that doesn't require absolute focus, like eating ( I'm a super sloppy eater), I can do two or three things at a time. Like eat and watch a movie. I'm such a man…

Ok, about the third chapter. It will be the concluding part and I have no idea when it will come out as I haven't started writing it yet. I have the basic plot outline ready, but other than that, nothing. And since it will be the climax (in more than one intent), I also want to spice things up a little, but trying not to disturb the balance between it and the previous chapters. I don't know if I should bring down the tone of the story to a notch darker shade or lighten things up. Comedy comes more naturally from me, but on the other hand… I love to sexually torment men (on and off the page).

Haha, who can guess from which TV series that condom line was partially stolen from? Used to be my favourite series. I also borrowed "kisses like reviving water" from "War of the twins" authored by Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman. However, I don't know how the original text exactly goes. The one I used is adapted English translation of the Finnish translation. The best line ever, but sadly it didn't result in steamy naughtiness. I love Raistlin, but how much of a wuss man has to be to turn down a woman who's practically begging it on her knees. puffs

And lastly, I appreciate greatly every feedback I get. I live off of those. BUT, when you actually do give me some critique, it would be incredibly helpful if instead of just saying "you'r grammar sux n u spel things funnayh" you be **SPECIFIC** and give me examples. That way I can edit the mistakes and not spend sleepless nights crying over things I can't spot myself. Thanks, I LOOOOOOOOOOVE ya'll!


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha gone in heat chapter 3

by Kuronohime

*

Disclaimer: I can only exploit his body and corrupt his mind, but the fundamental nature of Inuyasha shall still not be mine.

**All characters © Rumiko Takahashi**

Previously:

_Kagome hushed Inuyasha to be quiet and to climb out of the window of her room. Then she kissed him goodbye and whispered to his ear how she'd sneak out to meet him again later that day._

*

It wasn't until the verge of dusk that she was finally able to sneak out of the house and hurry to her promised rendezvous. Had she not used so much time dressing up, she would have been ready hours earlier. But she wanted to leave prepared and even her lingerie were carefully thought out and specifically tacticized for the occasion.

When she transported back in time all the way to the Sengoku Jidai, she first came to notice that the night had already fallen on the other side of the well. The sky was overcast and moonless. The darkness wrapped everything in to its velvety blanket and Kagome was forced to move around solely relying on her sense of touch, since she was unable to see through the night.

As she pulled herself up by the bines that grew inside the well, she felt a hand search for her shoulder from above. Even without seeing the one who touched her, she was not alarmed, but instead reached her hand out and allowed herself to be pulled out of the well.

"Inuyasha?" She asked and was granted an answer in the form of lips that pressed down to her own. She closed her eyes striving to capture the feeling and let herself to be lost in it for the while it lasted.

Eventually the hot pair of lips ventured down her chin to her neck and nestled there. "What took you so damn long?" She heard his soft murmur against her ear accompanied by a warm breath of air. She smiled affectionately. '_Always in such a rush._'

"I'm sorry," she said while brushing her fingers through his hair "I'll make it up to you."

Inuyasha was sure to make her live up to that promise. Her feet were lifted from the ground and soon she was flying. The lovers glided through the night, passing though meadows, small rivers, near backwoods and swamps, all invisible to Kagome's human eyes which were unable to penetrate the blackness. Still she was at ease; no monsters looming in the darkness worried her now. Inuyasha knew where he was going, and, sure as hell, was not letting anyone prevent him from getting there.

*

Not noticing that she had fallen asleep on their way to the destination unknown to her, the next things that greeted her were a distant rumbling and a golden light. She stirred, finding that she was laying on the floor of a cave, blanketed by Inuyasha's haori. She was unsure of the origin of the rumbling, but the warm light cast on the walls of the cavern was coming from a declining fire that had been lit on the center of the cave floor.

"Inuyasha..?" Kagome's hesitant voice echoed through the lair and bounced off the stone walls. She pushed herself up and wrapped the haori more firmly around her torso. She squinted her eyes, trying to see past the entrance, 30 feet from her, but the light didn't reach past the entry hole. It was like the outside world absorbed all the light in itself, trying to hide everything into the dark.

Moments passed, but Inuyasha gave no sign of his presence. Kagome grew more nervous by the second and nearly jumped up when she finally heard a rustle outside the cave. She cursed in her mind that there was nothing in sight to possibly be used as a weapon to defend herself. Hoarse voice halted her train of thought. "Relax, it's me."

Not long after, a pale figure appeared inside the circle of light. Dark haired young man stood at the entrance, long, wet curls tangling against his skin. A bundle of clothes were hanging from the grip of his right hand, only thing keeping him decent was a pair of primitive shorts. "Didn't mean to startle you. I figured you'd be still sleeping when I got back. I decided to take a dip since you were sleeping. I smelled pretty bad. And that's saying a lot with a human sense of smell."

Inuyasha walked to Kagome and nonchalantly scratched the back of his head while tossing the clothes on the ground. When he got near her, Kagome reached out her hands upon seeing his withered face. He looked exhausted, but as soon as her skin brushed against his, something torrid lit up in his eyes. Once again, he looked uncharacteristically stern, almost like the days apart had aged him by many years. Kagome couldn't help but to notice the uncanny resemblance to his elder brother even in his human state.

Inuyasha enveloped her hands with his owns and pulled her close to him. He was cold and Kagome squeezed him firmly, sharing her body temperature with him. She asked about the distant rumbling and Inuyasha told that it came from a nearby waterfall. Kagome gathered that he had been bathing there and tried to rub some warmth into him.

"I.. I have something to tell you." Inuyasha inhaled, ready to begin a longer explanation, but was hushed by Kagome's fingers that pressed down to his lips. "It can wait, but catching a cold won't if we're not getting you warm."

Kagome pulled herself away from Inuyasha to unwrap and lay his haori on the ground. Then she tugged the light indigo dress that she was wearing over her head. She added it on top of the haori. Inuyasha felt a hot surge of blood creep to his face when he was visually greeted by matching pink bra and panties. He swallowed difficultly, but Kagome seemed to be perfectly fine with the situation. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down onto the clothes, making him lay there next to her.

"The best way to convey warmth is by skin contact. Here, come close to me." Kagome guided his body by wrapping her right arm over his shoulders and pulling his chest firmly against hers. They lay side by side, facing each other. A comfortable silence fell between them. Kagome brushed her fingers trough Inuyasha's silky mane.

"Kagome?"

"Umm?"

"About earlier… I mean, the past few weeks. I've been a little out of it."

Kagome laughed dryly. "That's _the_ understatement of the century. You've been a total arse lately. Was that what you wanted to talk about?"

Inuyasha nodded and lift up his torso and leaned on his elbow. He looked down at Kagome who removed her hand from his neck. His eyes looked pained when he recalled all the things he had mocked her with.

"Kagome… I'm sorry." Inuyasha said so tentatively his voice was like a whisper. Kagome traced her finger alongside his face and leaned up to kiss him soothingly. Inuyasha wrapped his free arm around her and just held her. Her heart swelled with love for him. This was the Inuyasha she had been missing.

The thing that Inuyasha loved about Kagome was how readily she was willing to forgive. No matter how deeply he hurt her, how many times he had left her, made her feel unwanted, she always reached out to him with open arms and a smile on her face. It made him feel worse than anything. She was better than anyone else, more precious to him than anything and yet he was never able to tell it to her.

He got up and sat in front of her. A lump in his throat, unable to look her in the eye since he was so overcome by feelings, but he needed to tell her the truth.

"I want you to know why. I need you to understand why."

Kagome didn't reply, didn't know what to reply, but insinuated him to continue by nodding quietly. Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"During every spring season, most demons go in… heat. This hasn't been an issue for me since there has never been a prospective mate for me during those times. However, this spring was different. My demonic side got the best of me. I didn't mean the things I did to you. I never meant to hurt you or anyone else. In a manner, I wasn't myself."

'_Didn't mean?'_ Kagome pondered. An image of the two tangled to each other on her bed flashed trough her mind. The things he had whispered to her in his incoherent passion. Every word.

Kagome also got up and turned her back to him. "I see. So you weren't yourself, it wasn't you that wanted…" Kagome's voice broke off when a bitter lump in her throat made speaking hard.

For once, Inuyasha immediately understood that Kagome had misinterpreted him.

"No, it _was_ me. My beast. But still me, too. I mean… I regret harming Kouga and the things I said to insult you were all lies. But the things… in your room…" Inuyasha blushed, "they were not a lie."

Her face felt suddenly hot. Had Inuyasha been in his hanyoo form, he surely would have heard the quickening pace of her heart. She didn't dare to turn around and she heard his solemn voice from behind her.

"Demons only go into such intense heat when they find their counterpart. When a demon tries to resist his natural urges, it causes immense pain. That's why I acted so foolish."

Kagome turned around and looked him straight in the eye. "Then why…!"

"I didn't want to hurt you. I was afraid of losing control over the situation. And I wasn't sure of your feelings."

Kagome sighed. Her eyes lit with glee. "You idiot."

She grabbed him by his shoulders and kissed him. Not restraining her passion or allowing him to doubt her feelings for him. When they gasped for air, Kagome asked if he was okay now.

"Yes, I'm fine now. The heat doesn't affect me in this condition. All I feel for you now is my own desire." Warmth filled his features in such way Kagome had never seen him before. She reached out to him once more and they embraced.

Inuyasha traced his lips along her mouth and chin. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck and pushed her gently back on the ground. His gentle, demanding touches tingled on her skin. It was all so exciting, albeit embarrassing, to Kagome. His actions held passion, but more tranquil so than before. Kagome felt quite the bashful maiden in his arms when he slid down the strap of her bra to kiss her shoulder. And he was acting cool like a cucumber. Teasing her with long strokes, nips and licks while she was blushing fiercely.

Kagome sighed and only enjoyed his soothing contiguity. Inuyasha slid his hand down her back and fumbled with the opening mechanism of her bra. When she heard him murmur cusses, she couldn't help but to giggle. After all, it was her Inuyasha.

She eased his task by opening her bra with one hand behind her back. Inuyasha looked victorious and could not wait to help her out of the feminine contraption.

The freed pale mounds of flesh lured his lips to touch them. Inuyasha's eyes darkened when he supported the bosom in one hand and lowered his head to capture his prey. He worked purely based on his instincts. Kagome felt no need to instruct him on pleasuring women when he ever so tenderly seized her nipple between his teeth and nibbled it, making her gasp aloud.

Inuyasha's free hand roamed her torso and focused on all the spots that made her shiver or moan audibly. The girl could feel his growing desire, both from his touches and from the gradually increasing pressure against her pelvis. When she buckled back to him, it made Inuyasha hiss almost inaudibly. He closed his eyes and pressed down hard.

"Uh… Wait, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha raised his head up and seemed somewhat disoriented. He was slightly panting. Kagome reached to her dress and pulled a small square package out of a pocket. The hanyoo-turned-human frowned at the little object held by Kagome.

"It's a… Ah… You put it on your… To prevent…" Kagome stuttered nervously. They were about to do the most natural thing in the world, consummate their love in a physical act and yet she felt mortified by the thought of explaining to Inuyasha how the contraception worked.

Inuyasha raised an inquiring eyebrow and took the package to his own hand for a closer inspection.

"You need to open the wrapper." Kagome instructed timidly.

After turning the object around in his hands, Inuyasha figured where to tear the wrap open. Inside there was a translucent circle with a membrane in the middle of the circle. Kagome figured as much that Inuyasha had no clue what to do with it. He might as well have tried to eat it.

Kagome wiped Inuyasha's hair from his ear and whispered to him what to do with the circle. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he stared dumbly at the rubbery thingy.

"A condumb? And this is supposed to…?"

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha squeezed the "condumb" in his hand while he eased out of his trousers. Then he kicked the pants away and lay on his back. He grabbed Kagome's hand and guided it to his manhood with a secure grip.

Kagome blushed so hard she was afraid that her eyes were going to melt. Inuyasha was amused by her innocent reaction. When did the fearless priestess become this shy girl?

"Could you help me put this on?" Inuyasha pleaded hoarsely.

Kagome licked her dry lips and wrapped her trembling fingers around his throbbing shaft. Inuyasha closed his eyes and swallowed down a moan. Kagome took the condom from his hands and placed in on the tip of his manhood. She kept it in place with her other hand while rolling it down with the other. It was a very snug fit since Inuyasha was quite generously equipped. When she had covered the whole shaft, she tugged his male part a few times for the effect.

Inuyasha halted her hand and pulled her down on top of him.

"'Nuff with the teasing."

When their lips once again collided, Inuyasha found his way to her remaining undergarment. He snaked his hand under her panties, to her bare bottom. Kagome whimpered to his mouth and he pushed the undergarment all the way down. It was her turn to kick the disruptive piece of clothing away. When she was done, Inuyasha rolled them over so that he was pinning Kagome down.

He moved his hips against her pelvis while soothing her neck with kisses.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

Kagome smiled and replied "No." She was not scared. Not anymore. She was rather anxious instead.

Inuyasha moved his face so close to hers that their noses where brushing. His dark eyes sank into hers. He was hers like she soon would be his. He had always been hers.

Kagome let out a quiet yelp when she felt a burning tear inside her. She grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulders and sank her fingernails to his skin. The pain and the feeling of completion were overwhelming. Inuyasha whispered sweet nothings to her ears. Loved her pain away.

***

They lay on the floor of the cave. Sweaty and spent. The black sky had turned into a crimson dawn. She was not a girl anymore no more than he was a boy any longer. She was his and he was hers. They had crossed their fingers together and lay side by side. Silently listening to one another's steady breathing.

The very first rays of sunlight reached their naked bodies. A hint of amber appeared into the eyes of Inuyasha.

"Boy, are ya gonna get the ride of you life tomorrow", Inuyasha grinned, revealing a fang.

Das Ende

***

AN: Yes… It's been… *cough* a while. I DON'T DESERVE YOU PEOPLE! *runs away crying and being utterly humiliated by the appalling delay in the update of this story which actually began in 2007!*


End file.
